Geotagging is a media-recording process that is becoming more common to consumers in the digital age. In some cases, geotagging presents merely additional information that can help describe the context of the recorded media. In other cases, geotagging may present convenient and important information that might be otherwise difficult to convey or tie to the recorded media. As geotagging becomes more widespread, it may be desirable to increase the capabilities and functionality of geotagging to be more useful and convenient for consumers.